the_osbournesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharon Osbourne
Sharon Osbourne is an English television host, media personality, television talent competition judge, author, music manager, modern impressario, businesswoman, and promoter, and the wife of heavy metal singer-songwriter Ozzy Osbourne. She first came into public prominence after appearing in The Osbournes, a reality television show that followed her family's daily life. She was also producer of The Osbournes. Role in The Osbournes Sharon appears as the typical mother but in reality she really isn't. She claims her biggest regret was being too soft and leaniant on her children with no consequence. Unlike the usual mother/housewife she hates cooking and rarely cleans, she is, however, the most busy of the Osbourne family members constantly working even at home. She often speaks with a calm soft voice but in nature she is wild. Sharon is also depicted as quite the troublemaker, usually for morally correct reason, encouraging her children to commit deeds such as play loud music to combat the noisy neighbours. Sharon is close to her children and often gets upset over them leaving, she wants them to stay with her "forever" Memorable Moments A few of the running gags include her buying new pets against Ozzy's wishes. Another gag is her often disgusting behaviour, for example she once defecated in Ozzy's weed bag, farted on Jack's teddy and attempted to urinate into a beer bottle. Another gag involving Sharon is when she arranges Ozzy's concerts, she often argues with him over silly things such as bubbles. In Series 1, Sharon had brought a new cat behind Ozzy's back. Sharon met with some trouble in a later episode with some noisy neighbors. She asked them to quieten down but they refused and so she ended up throwing objects over and playing heavy metal loudly. While helping out on stage she added bubbles onto "Santa's Sleigh" which caused a major argument with Ozzy over the bubbles. In a later episode she attempted to urinate into Jason Dill's beer bottle but Kelly stopped her. In Series 2, Sharon met one of the biggest challenges in her life, she was diagnosed with cancer, however it didn't beat her down as she kept doing what she did despite her weak a frail condition at the time. Later Kelly gets the boyfriend Burt McCracken, whom Sharon takes the instant disliking to as he acts awkward around and seems fishy. Her suspicion were right after Bert dumped Kelly on Valentines Day. Ozzy and Sharon also got married again in this series. In Series 3, Sharon began working on her show, The Sharon Osbourne Show. However the show faced many problems and Sharon constantly disagreed and argued with the producers for their roles in making the show. In Series 4, Sharon falls into disbelief when Kelly starts taking drugs, she is shocked when it becomes true. Sharon gets a lip ring which annoys Kelly as she doesn't think it suits her. A memorable moment occurs when Sharon rings up Sarah and her mother, to which she rants over the phone to them and calls them out for causing the problems with Kelly. As of the 2018 podcast reboot, Sharon is still the open minded and wild matriarch of the family and is still the only member to not have any major problems in terms of drugs or drinking. She is now a grand mother thanks to Jack and enjoys doing the podcast because it allows her to be "politically incorrect" She is the only Osbourne member to enjoy the original run but can understand why her other family members may think otherwise. She reveals the reason for them moving out of their home was because of "tennis neighbours" whom she detested, her other neighbour, Owen Paul, she managed to befriend by the end. She is also the only Osbourne family member to not have suffered an addiction to any drug or alcohol or any other substance, although she jokingly claims to be addicted to TV and Candy Crush. She is still a workaholic and is known to get depressed if she isn't working. Sharon also reveals she's had over five different face lifts but denies any nosejobs, to which Jack and Kelly disagree. Sharon reveals the first time she met her best friend Sheryl Underwood; here Sheryl was called for a job to appear on "The Talk" with Sharon, however upon meeting Sharon at a restaurant, Sharon vomited on Sheryl's chest. Sheryl being the good person, took Sharon away and attempted to get her back to the hotel she was staying at, only for Sharon to have diarrhoea in Sheryl's car, they've been best friends since. It is revealed that the first time Sharon met Lisa they were in a car and were driving by a group of teenage boys who started to taunt flirtatiously only for Sharon to yell back and threaten to castrate them. She also, strangely, enjoys enemas to the disgust of Kelly. Sharon also reveals her hatred of paparazzi after revealing an incident where she and Melinda were out at a cafe discussing their plans, paparazzi took pictures and harassed Sharon to a point she snapped back and insulted them using an excessive amount of expletives. Trivia *Sharon is the only Osbourne to appear in every commentary track. *In the commentary Sharon reveals that she never went in the pool nor the hot tub at the Osbourne household. *Of all the Osbourne family members Sharon has had the most rivalries. *Sharon is the only Osbourne in the series to not celebrate her birthday at any point. *As revealed in the 2018 Podcast, Sharon only moved after Jack advised her to. *As of End of the Beginning, only Sharon and Jack have appeared in every single episode. Category:Cast Category:People Category:Celebrities Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Osbourne Family Category:Managers Category:British Category:Grandparents Category:TV Presenters